


Change

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Could there be a worse feeling in this world than the fear that your partner no longer loved you? Prompto couldn't imagine it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	Change

Could there be a worse feeling in this world than the fear that your partner no longer loved you? Prompto couldn't imagine it.

Prompto sat next to Noctis on the couch and looked at him from the side. Prompto felt so much the need in his heart to snuggle up against Noctis and rest his head on his shoulder. Cuddle a little and enjoy the body warmth of the person he loved more than anything. That would be so nice. Prompto would feel so loved.

But Prompto didn't dare. He just didn’t dare. Prompto stayed where he was. On the other end of the couch while he stared emotionlessly at the TV where the continuation of a series was on, which they had both loved a few years ago.

At the beginning, Prompto was very happy to continue watching the series with his boyfriend. He had been excited and could hardly wait, but after Noctis had pulled out his smartphone after the first few minutes and had only looked at the small screen since then, Prompto's joy was also gone.

Prompto wondered whether Noctis had even noticed that they had been silent for several minutes, or whether he hadn't even noticed. Prompto swallowed while he felt a certain sadness envelop him. Something had happened between them and it was unstoppable. The more time passed, the surer Prompto became that something was going terrible wrong. And just as certain he was that it was his fault. Because he was boring. He was the same boring Prompto he was since years while Noctis was changing.

Had they sat here a few years ago when they were just best friends, they would both have been glued to the screen. Snacks between them, every act and every scene discussed loudly. The mood would have been excited, and they would both have had a blast.

If they had been sitting here when they just became a couple, they would have watched the series at the beginning until they got close. If their knees had touched and rubbed their skin against each other, they couldn't help but make out on the couch. It would have been hot, beautiful and full of love.

But today?

Today they didn't sit on the sofa like a couple, nor like friends. It was a strange feeling and Prompto knew less and less how to handle it.

It had happened very slowly. So slowly that Prompto had convinced himself it wasn't really happening. He just imagined it. After all, all he wanted in life was to get together with Noctis. He'd never wanted anything more, then that couldn't be taken from him.

And yet something happened. It started with them having less and less sex. Prompto persuaded himself that it was normal. When a couple were freshly in love, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and then the time came when it wasn't anything special. That was normal in a relationship, it didn't have to mean anything. At least that's what Prompto had told himself.

It was months since the last time they had sex. Prompto had tried to seduce Noctis the last few times. He'd kissed him slowly, undressed him, or whispered in his ear that he'd like to eat that ass. But Noctis always just turned his head away with a smile and said that he wasn't horny at the moment. At some point Prompto stopped trying to seduce Noctis and thought that Noctis would come when he felt like it. Only that Noctis hadn't come.

Prompto felt bad about it, but after thinking about it, Prompto concluded that he could live without sex. It wasn't as important as spending time with his Noctis.

Instead, they kind of had gone back of being best friends as they had been before and concentrated on their common hobbies. Which was nice, at least until Prompto got the feeling that Noctis also wasn't interested in them anymore. He didn't want to game with him anymore and just shrugged and said that gaming wasn't as much fun as it used to be.

They used to watch series non-stop. One after the other. Today they had a lot of series that they started, but none that they had finished, and the reason was always the same. Noctis lost interest in it.

Prompto couldn't even say exactly what Noctis was actually interested in right now. Noctis tried loads of new things and Prompto tried to get involved as well, but to his disappointment Prompto found that none of them caught him. Many things that Noctis were concerned with now had to do with the palace and about this topic it was easier for Noctis to talk to Ignis or Gladio about it.

Yeah, so much had changed by now that it could no longer be denied. Prompto feared more and more that Noctis wouldn't even enjoy spending time with him anymore. They spent less and less time alone. Noctis always had something to do that was more important, or wanted to go to bed earlier, or simply didn't show up for days. Noctis always had an explanation for everything, and yet Prompto feared that this was all just an excuse. An excuse that the new Noctis, who was interested in other topics, no longer wanted to have anything to do with the old Prompto, which still had the same hobbies and desires that he had for years. That in the end it was just boring or arduous for Noctis to spend time with Prompto.

Of course, Prompto said nothing. He didn't want to cling. Noctis should feel like it has all the freedoms in the world. Prompto would be able to endure it. After all, Noctis certainly didn't do it on purpose, right? After all, Noctis knew exactly how terribly Prompto had been traumatized by the fact that at some point his parents had not come home anymore. That had broken him back then. Noctis wouldn't do the same to him, Prompto was sure. Prompto loved Noctis so much, even if his behavior sometimes made him cry. Or maybe even made him cry a lot lately. But he loved Noctis anyway. With all his heart and he didn't want to lose him.

There was a sigh on the far end of the couch and Noctis put the phone aside. Thereupon Prompto looked at Noctis and Noctis looked back at Prompto. They both looked each other in the eye for an endlessly long moment before Noctis finally said:

"Prompto, we need to talk."


End file.
